


TBD

by mithrel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBD

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into this,” Danny said.

“So are you gonna do this or not?” Steve called mockingly from the surf.

Danny sighed. He didn’t like the ocean. But if he was ever going to understand these people, he had to make concessions.

He waded in slowly, grimacing as the waves washed the sand out from under his feet, almost making him fall on his face.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Steve asked as he joined him further out.

Danny didn’t dignify that with a response.

“I don’t understand how you don’t like the beach. New Jersey has beaches, right?”

“No,” Danny said, and at Steve’s quizzical look, elaborated. “We have the shore.”

Steve made a rude noise, dismissing the distinction as unimportant.

Danny had been struggling with the waves all during this exchange, leaning into them to maintain his position. Steve, by contrast, was floating serenely next to him, looking as relaxed as if he was sitting on a couch.

“Don’t fight it.”

“What?”

“You can’t fight the ocean. It’s too big. You have to move with it.”

“And what makes you so wise, O Master of the Waves?”

“Surfing,” Steve replied.

“You surf? What am I saying, of course you surf.” Danny answered himself immediately.

“You should try it sometime,” Steve suggested slyly.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go with ‘When hell freezes over,’” Danny returned.

Steve smirked. “Let’s go get a pizza.”

“No pineapple,” Danny said warningly.

“I’m paying, I pick the toppings.”

They swam back to shore, bickering all the way.


End file.
